1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exerciser technology and more particularly, to a multifunctional leg training machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical leg exercise, such as squat, is normally trained using a weightlifting rack, however, it should be very careful when using a weightlifting rack to do a lunge or calf-raise exercise.
In early weight training, the barbell is directly carried on the shoulders. This method can simply do the conventional parallel squat exercise to train the muscles of the legs. However, because there is no any safety facilities used in the training, the user can be crushed by the barbell if the user is unable to withstand the load, or a poor training posture can lead to injuries of the waist, spine or knees.
Recently, Smith machines are widely used for a wide variety of exercises. A Smith machine generally comprises two upward bars arranged at two opposite lateral sides of a framework in a parallel manner, two sliding sleeves respectively slidably coupled to the upward bars, and a barbell fixedly connected between the sliding sleeves for upward movement without vibration. However, this kind of weightlifting training machine can simply allow the user to lift weight upwardly, it is practical for training different muscle groups of the legs.